Confession
by stephaniew
Summary: Dean blurts out a confession in the heat of the moment. What's he confessing? How will Sophia react? Something sweet and fluffy for your reading pleasure!


A/N: I've spent a lot of time thinking about how/when Dean would tell a woman he loves her (and no, I don't have a life!). While my beta and I both insisted it couldn't be in bed, I decided to see what would happen if he did, in fact, say it for the first time in bed. In the middle of a roll in the hay, no less.

This is a personal favorite of my beta, **MaliBearsBuddy**, so this one is dedicated to her! Please go read her stories, too; she's brilliant!

Disclaimer: Much as I might wish to own Dean Winchester, I don't own anything Supernatural related.

Confession

Sophia's hands slip between the slats of the cheap headboard. Using the leverage to arch against him, she moans, "God, yes...Dean..."

His mouth slips along her jaw to her ear as he increases his speed. He feels her go over the edge, her body tightening around his, her breath catching. He closes his eyes, sliding into her deeply. "I love you," he whispers, just before he follows her into oblivion.

He comes back down to earth, breathing heavily. Rolling onto his back, he pulls her against him, stroking her arm. He feels the tension in her. Odd given she's just had a bed rattling orgasm.

Dean shifts to look at her. Her eyes are closed. Her breathing is evening out, but with a shuddery catch he doesn't understand. He trails a finger down her jaw. "Something wrong, babe?"

She shakes her head quickly, tucks in closer. She shivers slightly as the sheen of sweat on her body cools.

He pulls the sheets up over them, tucking them around her. Something's definitely not right here, but he's not sure what it is. He runs his fingers through her hair, knowing it relaxes her. His mind works back through the evening.

He'd tumbled her into bed about an hour ago. God, but he couldn't get enough of her. Sex had always been fun, but this was different. Things got intense when they were together. He'd never felt this way about any other woman he'd been with before. She was special. She had his heart.

Suddenly, he sucks in a sharp breath. Oh, God. That was it. He'd told her he loved her. For the first time. In the middle of her orgasm. Son of a bitch. That's why she was so tense.

He rolls his eyes at himself. Leave it to him to say something like that in bed. It was the truth, of course. He'd been in love with her for awhile now. Somewhere along the way, she'd completely stolen his heart.

He'd spent his entire life convinced it would never happen for him. It just wasn't his life. Hunters don't get that sort of thing. Or if they do, it all goes horribly wrong like it did for his folks. Sam. Bobby. Rufus.

And yet, here he is. In bed with this woman who's completely captivated him. She's fierce, passionate, independent, smart as hell. What she sees in him, he isn't really sure. But sometimes he catches her watching him. She thinks he doesn't know, but he can always feel her eyes on him. And the way she looks at him. It takes his breath away.

She's healing him, making him whole. He's a better man because of her. He wants to be a better man because of her. And for the first time in his life, he's starting to feel like maybe this _could_be his life. Because of her.

She's purposely slowed her breathing so he'll think she's asleep. But he can still feel the tension. She's almost vibrating with it. He needs to tell her again. Tell her it wasn't just the sex talking.

He takes another deep breath, unaccountably nervous now. He leans his head over hers, lips hovering over her ear. "I meant it."

She stiffens instantly. Her fingers curl tightly into the sheet.

He slides a finger down her jaw to her chin, trying to tip her chin up. She resists, keeping her eyes hidden from him. "Sophia," he murmurs, "look at me...please..."

Reluctantly, her eyes flicker up to his face. She won't meet his gaze, but focuses instead on his mouth.

"I meant it," he repeats softly. Earnestly. Honestly.

She draws in a shaky breath and finally raises her eyes to meet his. Searching. Her bottom lip trembles. After a moment, she whispers, "Say it again."

He reaches for her hand, uncurling the tightly coiled fist. He kisses her fingers, gaze holding hers. Steady. Sure.

"I love you, Sophia."

She releases the breath she's been holding in a rush. A dazzling smile crosses her face for just an instant before her mouth is on his and she's kissing him senseless.

They're both out of breath when she finally breaks the kiss. The smile is back. Her eyes are sparkling. She's beautiful.

"I love you, too," she says. Her voice is soft, almost shy.

He feels an answering grin on his own face. He laughs loudly, hugging her close. He doesn't know how long this will last and for now he doesn't care. Right now he's got the woman he loves in his arms. Right now is all that matters.


End file.
